Under the Table, from Sitting in a Tree, Backwards
by Bren Williams - Lady Brenlis
Summary: Castle & Beckett on a date that turns smutty in a classy sort of way. Hmmm. Classy smut, is there such a thing? Yeesh, just read it! Story stands alone, but can be read as a continuation of my earlier story, Sitting in a Tree, Backwards.


_Disclaimer:__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_**April 16, 2012**_

_To those who've been waiting patiently (or not) for more of __**Sitting in a Tree Backwards**__, I'm attempting a complete rough draft before posting any more of it. However, I've had a wrench thrown into these plans. _

_We're moving, this time to Phoenix. It'll be great, once I get there, but in the meantime, I'm single-momming it, and so __**Sitting in a Tree, Backwards**__ is shelved for the time being. Cross your fingers I'll be able to get back to it soon. _

_There is also the pressure of putting my writing to work on something I could someday get paid for… Follow me on Twitter for updates: at bren_williams._

_**What you need to know: **_

_Fast forwarding through most of the story… _

_I think of this story as a stand-alone excerpt of __**Sitting in a Tree, Backwards**__, a season 3 story. _

_Castle & Beckett suddenly find themselves married, without the benefit of dating. (You totally want to read the proposal scene! See my profile and read Sitting in a Tree Backwards.) _

_Martha & Alexis are out of the picture for a few days._

_It's Castle and Beckett's first public date. Nothing crazy, just dinner and the theater._

My many thanks to RG for the early feedback, on this as well as the forthcoming early chapters of Sitting in a Tree, Backwards.

* * *

_**Under the Table**_

The exposed brick of the wall facing their booth was candle lit and dotted with greenery. If it was a trifle dim in the restaurant, at least it helped bring a sense of quiet intimacy. Indeed, Kate felt as though they were the only ones in the room. She glanced over at her husband, unfortunately, the feeling appeared _not_ to be mutual.

She smiled anyway. He might need some help bringing him back to the world they shared then.

"She's just gone for a few days, Castle."

He sighed deeply, swirling the wine in his glass moodily. "I know. It's just… Meredith doesn't exactly have a history as a solicitous hostess. The last time Alexis visited, she was two hours late picking her up at the airport. I was already booking her a return flight when Meredith showed up! And once, when she was twelve, Meredith dropped Alexis off at a friend's overnight while _she_ went on a date."

Kate's brow furrowed. "What? You never arranged sleepovers for Alexis to coincide with a date?"

Rick frowned and straightened in his seat. "If I did, they were _Alexis's_ friends, and she wanted to go. Alexis didn't even _know_ the family." He scowled into his wine. "And you can bet it wasn't during the only I week I had her all year."

Kate leaned on her elbow, cupping her chin in her hand, a small smile flirting with her mouth as she watched him brood. "All the same, _you_ are supposed to be focusing on your _wife_, on our first _real_ date."

She caught his eye and he scooted closer, further into the back part of their U-shaped booth.

"You're right. I'm not being attentive." He took her hand, holding her gaze as he raised it to his lips. Though he tried, the smile did little to remove the worry around his eyes. "Have you been to the Lyceum Theater before?"

"Not since my mom died. She adored the theater. She loved catching a matinee, or a Tuesday night play." Kate sipped her wine, smiling at the memory. "It was mostly matinees. Dad is a bear when he was short on sleep."

Rick smiled as he swirled his glass again and took another drink. But the smile was gone when he set his drink back on the table.

Kate hid her own smile seeing it. "She has a credit card and phone, right?"

He nodded, still frowning.

"Then she'll be able take a taxi anywhere she wants to go, including an airport where she can easily buy another ticket home if she needs to. Try not to worry."

"She shouldn't have to, she's only seventeen," Rick reminded her.

"She told _you_ to have fun while she's gone." Kate sighed, and glanced at the diners nearby then her gaze dropped to her lap. She twitched the linen tablecloth speculatively, then glancing at Castle, smiling. She slid her hands below the cloth's hem, squirming in her seat as she did.

Rick was oblivious. "I can't help it. Comes with the job description." He sipped his wine, frown still very much in place.

Kate leaned to the left, then right. then leaned forward, her chin just inches from the table's surface as her eyes scanned the other diners. Sitting straight up at last, she smiled as she reached for her goblet.

"I have something for you."

He perked up, his eyes rounded in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

"A surprise." It wasn't a smile, not really, but neither was it a smirk. She had his full attention now.

"Is it at home?"

"It's here."

"Here…" he mused eyeing her clutch where it rested on the table.

Her lips curved a little more as holding his gaze, she reached over and tucked something into his jacket pocket, patting the pocket closed. She took up her glass again and sipped her wine. "It's something to help keep your mind on tonight."

Rick drew the wad of silky fabric from his pocket, stretching it between his hands. "Oh my God!" He dropped his hands below the table surface, grateful for the long tablecloth and U-shaped booth, hiding them from prying eyes. "Did I—Weren't you wearing these this morning?"

"Hmm?" She cast a sidelong glance at him, her smile giving nothing away.

He spread the panties over his lap, looking from them to Kate and back again.

"Your salads…" Their server placed a crystal salad plate in front of Kate, and Rick wadded the panties back up in his fist. _Ernie_, Rick noted the nametag as he placed a second plate before him.

"Would you like some fresh parmesan?" Ernie asked Kate, as he lifted a cheese grater from the tray behind him.

"Yes, please," Kate purred.

Castle fidgeted.

Normally, Kate allowed herself a dusting a cheese on her salad, just enough to taste it. As the layer of parmesan thickened, weighing the tender leaves down, Castle's impatience grew. He also couldn't help but notice that for a woman who'd just slipped her panties off and into her husband's pocket, in a fine dining establishment, no less, she now gave an excellent impression of a proper lady, with her napkin on her lap, knees together…

He wanted to spread those knees.

"No, thank you," he waved the server away with a flick of his wrist, turning toward Kate, panties still gripped in one hand.

"Very good, sir." The waiter responded, but turned back to Kate instead of moving away. "Some cracked pepper, Madam?"

Kate nodded, smiling demurely, and again, allowed the cracked pepper to pile up onto her plate.

Rick gritted his teeth. She didn't even like pepper! He reached for her, anyway.

Kate stiffened, and the server looked up at her, waiting for a cue to continue.

Rick's hand ran lightly over the length of her thigh, sending shivers over her, melting whatever resistance he might have found.

The pepper grinder still hovered over her plate. Ernie asked, "Is that—"

"That's good. Thanks." Kate's curt tone spoke volumes, and with one glance at Rick, the server withdrew, without offering him any. "I'll be back with your bread in a moment," he murmured.

"Kate," Rick's voice was soft, almost a whisper, "Weren't you wearing these panties this morning?" His wandering hand dipped between her thighs, caressing her smooth skin and… higher.

Kate who'd taken up her fork with perfect aplomb, became very still then, her eyes drooping closed as his fingertips brushed her again. "Castle?" she whispered, "What are you doing…" But it was her bedroom voice so Rick continued touching her.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" His voice was low, husky.

Her eyes were still closed and her mouth dropped open as she struggled to formulate a coherent thought. "Yes, but…" her eyes fluttered open as she set her wine glass on the table, but got no further. "Oh…" she breathed, melting back against the seat.

Rick scooted closer, his thigh against hers, one side of his mouth curved into a smile as he watched his wife react to his nearness. "Is this attentive enough for you?"

"Castle—"

"Here is your bread," Ernie interrupted again.

Rick, who'd jerked back in surprise, pulled his hand away from Kate's warmth, who made a soft sound, eyes popping open.

The server lay a paddle shaped cutting board on the table within reach, a warm fragrant loaf on top, and a cutting knife beside it. "Allow me to prepare you some dipping oil, with thyme." As attentive as ever, the young man lay a shallow dish on the table, pouring some olive oil in. Ernie was just reaching for a shaker of dried herbs when Rick interrupted.

"Just plain oil is great, thanks." He smiled at Ernie, who again retreated. He turned to Kate, asking solicitously, "Some bread, Love?"

"Yes, thank you, _Honey_." Kate leaned forward to slice the loaf into smaller pieces. She was on the second cut when she noticed Castle's left hand, the one that had so recently been under her skirt, moving toward the dish of oil. He dipped his fingers in and withdrew them, the tips shining with the golden oil, he rubbed them together.

She left off the slicing, riveted by his slow movements. Her lips parted as he caught her eye.

He was smiling, a sultry, dark look, that left no question of his intentions as his hand disappeared beneath the table cloth. She felt the brush of his sleeve on her thigh, and then his fingers glided over her, the oil making his touch all the more sensual. "Oh," she gasped as he leaned closer, his nose brushing the spot behind her jaw, then his warm lips planted a kiss there and another just behind her ear.

"Mmm. Smooth," he whispered in her ear before withdrawing, taking up his fork in his right hand, while the fingers of the left continued to stroke her. He took a bite of his salad, watching her while he chewed, and his fingers eroded her self control.

_Damn that man_! She fumed to herself, deciding to ignore what he did to her as best she could.

He leaned closer again, "I could make you come right here." He whispered in her ear.

"I'd like to see you try."

It was bravado. He knew it and grinned, contemplating such a feat. "_Feel_ me try…" he corrected, sliding two fingers lower, into her. Back and forth…

She picked up her fork, ignoring the tremor in her hand as she resolutely scraped the excess pepper and cheese off her salad before taking a bite. She contemplated sliding beneath the table, returning the favor with her mouth on him, but… she pushed her hair back with a shaky hand, the tablecloth wasn't long enough to hide that blatant an indiscretion and she'd lose her badge if she were arrested for public indecency. Still, what's sauce for the goose is sauce for the…

She lay her fork down, carefully blotted her mouth on her napkin, and reached for him. She might've been patting his knee for all that any onlooker could see, but one sweep of his lap showed her that their play affected him as much as she. A little smile captured the corner of her mouth as she cupped him, her hand gliding over him.

"God, Kate…" he whispered, "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"If I was, I'd use my gun," she reminded him. But his fingers stilled as her touch and, almost giddy, she used her free hand to dip a chunk of bread in the dish of olive oil.

Ernie, passing by, paused to ask, "How is everything so far? Does the oil need some spice?"

Kate smiled and winked. "It's perfect."

Ernie grinned, "Your entrees will be up in a moment."

_Entrees? _

She closed her eyes, but Rick took advantage of her momentary lapse to renew his assault on her senses.

It was several moments before either spoke again. "Castle?" her voice was thick as she fought against the waves of pleasure overtaking her. A tiny whimper escaped her.

"Yeah?" his voice was hushed, as he watched her.

"We need to leave. Now."

His eyes rounded. "The theater?"

She glared at him.

"Right. Hotel, dark stairway, or closet?" His imagination perked up at the thought of a clandestine tryst.

She gave a vigorous shake of her head, "Taxi. _Home_." Her eyes were huge, and dark and the sight of them made him throb with his need to satisfy her.

"Let's go." And the warmth of his fingers was gone, leaving a swollen aching need behind. She whimpered, but did not protest.

He paused, his wallet in his hand, to stare at her, before he carelessly dropped a couple of hundreds on the table without a thought. "Kate" his voice was low, gravelly and she could hear her own desire echoed in his.

She nodded then, shifting in her seat, and adjusting her skirt where it'd ridden up.

Scooting to the ends of the booth, He tugged his blazer forward, buttoning it over the bulge of his trousers, he grabbed her hand, the rest of the bread and they hurried to the street.

It was a short wait for a cab, but they climbed in, she tearing off bits of bread to feed him, he with his hand resting on her knee, occasionally sliding his hand up her thigh to brush against her with the heel of his palm, or the kiss of a fingertip. They rarely broke eye contact, except for the times when her eyes fluttered closed and her teeth caught her lower lip between her teeth as she swallowed a gasp at his invasiveness.

They never spoke.

Words were unnecessary as they both counted the minutes it took to drive the thirteen blocks to the home they now shared, anticipating the moment when they were finally alone. They barely greeted the doorman, nodding as they hurried through the lobby and to the elevator. Pushing the button, Kate uttered an expletive at seeing where the elevator car was at.

"Stairs," he grabbed her hand, "it's faster anyway." They stumbled for the door way, gaining access, they hurried him up the stairs. They didn't make it far. He caught her on the first landing, pressing her against the railing as he stepped in, her face cradled in his hands as he kissed her at last. Her mouth opened to his.

She whimpered, her thigh wrapping his without realizing. He pressed against her. It was several long moments before she pushed him away, her chest heaving. "Castle, home, just take me home."

He nodded and a few minutes later, he was unlocking the door of the loft. He stepped aside, letting her enter first. She strode in, dropping her clutch and her wrap on the arm of the couch and faced him. He moved slowly, shutting the door, locking it out of habit. His steps were slow and unhurried as he approached her.

"Castle," She dared not think of what he heard in her voice, the desire, the need, the plea, her lips parted in anticipation, and her feet were wide set, waiting for him to take what she offered, give her what she…

And he was there, his hands on her hips, drawing her to him as his lips found hers in what was a surprisingly gentle kiss. Her mouth opened and he caught her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling then sucking and her arms were around him, her fingers in his hair, pushing his jacket off his shoulder.

"Kate," he whispered pulling her against him, he nipped at her neck, his hands sliding down…

His phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Kate panted when he broke their kiss. But he was already reaching for the jacket, now hanging from his left arm, fumbling for the pocket with the phone.

"It might be Alexis."

It rang again and Castle cursed to himself.

"Castle…" Kate growled, unbuttoning his shirt. She reached inside, her fingertips grazing his warm skin.

"Aha!" at last the phone was in his hand and he put it to his ear, heedless of her protest.

"Hello, Alexis?" Phone pressed to his ear, he let the jacket crumple to the floor as he wandered toward his study. "Are you at your Mom's? Did she pick you up on time?"

Watching him go, Kate shook her head, conflicted. Even now, the besotted father side of him still made her smile. Even though it meant she'd be waiting longer. Maybe, she could entice him to keep it short.

Ten minutes later, she approached him again, a wine glass in either hand. His eyes followed her as she lingered in the office doorway before moving around his desk to where he lounged in his desk chair, listening intently to his daughter on the phone.

The surface of the desk gleamed invitingly at her and she sipped her wine reflecting. Rick did his best work here. Not only the Derrick storm books, but the Nikki Heat books, the intense love scenes between Nikki and Rook that gripped her imagination… Of course from the very beginning, Nikki merged in her imagination with herself and Rook, well, Rook was _always_ Castle.

She handed him his wine glass, giving him a moment to admire the very sexy negligee she now wore—or more accurately, what lay beneath the sexy nightgown. If he did his best work here, what would it be like to be with him here, at his desk? Very slowly, she bent over, brushing her lips against his. Deliberately casual, she leaned against his desk, then scooted on top. Crossing her legs, she let a stiletto drop to the floor with a thump.

"Mmmhmm," Castle responded to whatever Alexis was saying on the phone, but his eyes were all over Kate. She looked away, running her hand over the satiny desk surface. She'd always wanted him here, at his desk, just as she'd always wanted him in interrogation. But interrogation was never going to happen. Here, now? It was just a matter of patience.

She brought her eyes back to his and drank again, watching him over the rim of the glass.

"Sweetie? Alexis?"

He seemed to be interrupting her. Smart man.

"I need to go, but I'm glad you're there safe, and that you're not on the couch this time." Another brief silence and then, "Yes, I know. Have a great time tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning." He traced an imaginary line from Kate's knee, to the hem of her negligee. She shivered, but did not move, waiting.

"Yes, I know you're three hours earlier." His finger dropped lower, following the underside of her thigh… "Alright. I love you." He was smiling as he said the last, but he was looking directly at _her_.

Kate's breath caught in her throat and her pulse quickened.

"G'night." He clicked his phone off, holding her eyes with his. He sipped from his glass and set it on the desk beside her.

They were silent for a long moment. Castle lounged in his leather executive chair, his eyes seeming to darken as they wandered over her form, caressing the curve of her breast, and her knees, so close. The wineglass forgotten in her hand as he reached for her, his hand molding to her thigh, oblivious to how her breath quickened, and heart hammered away in her chest. Almost involuntarily, her body opened at his touch, a single word repeated itself over and over in her mind. _Yes, oh yes…_

She thought he'd rise, open his clothing and they'd come together with the sizzling heat that never failed to wrap around them. She was wrong.

The chair rolled soundlessly nearer as he nudged her knees further apart. His gray eyes were half-lidded as he looked at her, then bent his head to pleasure her.

Kate gasped, barely noticing as he slid her closer. She leaned back, opening herself more fully to him, the fingers of one hand threading into his hair, loving—no, treasuring each moment with him. Then in the elegant quiet of the loft she was gasping his name, and trembling in release.

Slowly, he raised his head to look up at her, the skin around his mouth glistening, as that crooked smile appeared. She didn't move, still breathing hard as he rose, fumbling at last with the fastenings of his pants. She closed her eyes arching her back as he pressed against her, opening her and…

"Kate," he whispered, burying himself in her.

A mewling sound came from her throat, as she wrapped herself around him, legs and arms clinging, riding the wave of his passion, teeth nipping at his neck, fingers seeking the skin of his back before cupping his ass, savoring each movement.

He went rigid in her arms, and she smiled, remembering the way he'd held her gaze as he told Alexis he loved her. He meant it for her too. She was sure of it. She reached up for him, pulling his face to hers, tasting herself on him along with the sweet red wine. She wanted to say it back, but… soon.

* * *

_If you're wondering why this chappy is here and not on Sitting, it's because of ratings. I intend to keep the main story rated T. This is most definitely rated M. Any other M rated chapters will also be posted here._

_Please click on __**review**__ and tell me what you think._


End file.
